


Flux

by Smol Captain JD (orphan_account), trompeloeil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crime fic, M/M, kind of a monster AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Smol%20Captain%20JD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trompeloeil/pseuds/trompeloeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid is an incubus working in the police. After getting transferred to a new city, he's forced to work with his new partner, Killer, who is not looking forward to their partnership in the slightest. Together they solve various unusual cases in South Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flux

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's my first multichapter fic ever. The prompt was based off a result in shindanmaker. Thanks to JD for cowriting it with me. -loeil

There’s a guy he's been watching from the corner of his eye.

It wasn't in his original intentions to stay longer than it would take to have one drink. Perhaps it's his inner troublemaker. He ordered another drink from the bartender who was starting to grate on his nerves with the sticky way they laid eyes on him.  
  
But back to that suspicious guy. He's been doing this long enough that he’s confident he could sniff out a rat when he sees one: and this one had a particularly rotten smell to him. When he placed his eyes back on him, the guy was staring back at him. This lasted for maybe 2 seconds before he got up and left.  
  
When he did, Eustass Kid followed.  
  
Right now, he wasn't even undercover, can't even navigate the city streets on his own without the possibility of getting lost, but he needed something to keep him afloat and badly. There's been more than enough unpleasant encounters in these last few days that he filled up his frustration quota quite a while back. He balled up his fists tightly as though to contain an urge.  
  
His pursuit took him to an alley with nothing but the moon to provide light. Typical. At least it's a lot better than being ogled inside that club.  
  
Before he could finish those thoughts, he noticed that the man had disappeared before his eyes.  
  
A surge of panic filled him. When did that happen? Before he had time to react, his vision had gone black.  
  
When he came to, he felt really hot in the most unpleasant sense and there was something heavy pressed against him. The sound of ragged panting was right against his ear.  
  
The figure pulled away from a second revealing the moon behind him. When his senses finally came together, he realized the sensation of bare skin against his own. His gut twisted in the most unpleasant of ways.  
  
Shit. Not this.  
  
Based on how disoriented he was, he figured out he was probably drugged. However, he was still consisted a pretty strong guy with plenty of fighting experience under his belt Gathering what strength he had, he wrestled the man off of him. After what felt like a long time grappling with an unknown man in the dark, he finally managed to pin him down on the ground. This went on for a while to and he could feel the strength leave his arms slowly. If this kept up, he'll...  
  
“Freeze!”  
  
His heart might have as well done just that.

* * *

Six different cases. six different suspects. Their accounts of the suspect's appearance varied varies greatly but they all had one thing in common. All victims were a patron of this particular night club and had been attacked on their way home.

It was likely that there is actually only one person behind all these.  
  
It's been five days since he started the staking the place out. Luckily, the timing of attacks were very regular; it's always on a Sunday night but he wanted to make sure just in case something changes.  
  
He was in the middle of trying to digest these thoughts with coffee when he noticed someone come out of the establishment…  
  
That in itself wasn't unusual. He followed the leaving man with uninterested eyes.  
  
… to be followed by a suspicious man a few steps behind him.  
  
Killer turned on the engine and quietly took pursuit.

* * *

At first, a sense of relief washed over Kid as he watched the figure come closer to his aid. However, the coolness of metal on wrists that came after he was roughly dragged off indicated to him something was terribly off.  
  
“You are under arrest for six counts of sexual assault. You have the right to-”  
  
What did he just-  
  
“Stop! You've got it all wrong! It’s not me, it’s- MGH!!” He slammed the man’s head hard down on the ground. “Don't touch me!”  
  
As he held the man down by his scalp to prevent his movement, he felt an unusually strong rush of blood that left his body heated. It was strange but it went unnoticed with the adrenaline rush that was simultaneously happening.

The other guy quickly noticed the misunderstanding and took the opportunity to slip out. With his hands full, the policeman wouldn’t have the time to give pursuit. Kid could only watch as he took his escape.  
  
“I'm telling you you've got it all wrong! He’s gonna get away!”

* * *

“What the hell are you doing?!”  
  
Killer was shocked. He didn't expect to be showered with warm praise but this was exactly the opposite of that.  
  
“Not only did you arrest someone without sufficient grounds, you-” Very Good let out an exasperated sigh. “You arrested your partner, of all people.”  
  
“What?” The blond man took a subconscious step back in surprise.  
  
“This is Eustass Kid. He'll be transferring to our precinct from Forge City.”  
  
Very Good wasn't finished talking.  
  
“He is also an incubus. Please keep that in mind when-”  
  
The momentary shock was replaced by another, as Killer - a man who kept a frigid face even in the most heated situations - bolted with an emotion none of them has seen come from him before.  
  
"Of everyone it has to be this slut?! Really chief?!”  
  
When they turned to Kid, they quietly thanked the fact that nobody has taken measures to remove his handcuffs yet. The way he looked at the other man made him appear more fitting of the name “Killer”.  
  
“By the way, partner, you should probably go take care of that.” Everyone's eyes were directed downwards where Killer was sporting a rather conspicuous tent on the crotch.  
  
Kid contemplated about just how much blood there is in the body that the guy could turn such a deep shade of red before he stormed out of the room in rage.  
  
“Well, that's all the excitement we'll be having for tonight it seems. Oh, that's right. Glove, please get the keys.” It was the chief who finally broke the silence. He could have sworn he lost at least 5 years if of his life from tonight.  
  
Everyone quietly returned to their posts though not without giving Kid a curious glance.  
  
“You seem a little unsteady, are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I think they drugged me or something. It’s mostly worn off by now, I think.”  
  
Very Good frowned. “Glove, can you assist us to the hospital?”  
  
On their way, he turned to Kid with a serious but kind expression. “Now then, would you tell us what actually happened?”

* * *

“So the suspect managed to get away.”  
  
“Based on what you've told me, I'm guessing he's something like a shape shifter. That's why we the victims had very different descriptions.”  
  
“Detective Killer said the same thing.” It lasted only a brief second but Very Good noticed the a very small eye twitch that happened when he said the name.  
  
This isn't going to be easy, is it?  
  
“It’s not official until next week, but...”The chief seemed to be struggling to say a very simple matter. “You'll be in the Superhuman Investigations Unit, just as you've did in your previous post”  
  
“With that blondie?”  
  
The chief adjusted his glasses as he tried to refrain from saying that the other man really hated being called that, but the way his face contorted told him this probably wasn't the best time.

Did the higher ups enjoy giving him all the problem cops? He didn't know.

“Is it alright for me to be working with him? He didn't seem to like me.”  
  
“I assure you, tonight will be a solitary case,” said Very Good, not as assuredly as he intended to sound. “Detective Killer is a fair man with a brilliant mind. He just... has a few issues. At any rate, I will talk to him.”  
  
Kid had to put up a real effort not to make unnecessary comments.  
  
“I'm not sure how you even apologize for tonight, but please, rest assured I'll take care of everything, so please focus on recovering.”

* * *

It was nearly 2 a.m. when everything was finally over.  
  
As the door shut behind the chief and the nurse who took care of him, he felt as though a cord snapped from within and finally let loose all the fatigue that built up from today. What a disaster today was.  
  
At least it's finally over, he thought to to himself. The steady sound of the IV drip was somehow soothing.  
  
No, this isn't even the end… This is the beginning.  
  
Not long after, his eyes fell shut without him wanting to and he was thrown into a deep sleep, hastening tomorrow's arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to make a couple changes, oops. Doesn't really change much about the prologue but it might matter in the long run so I had to go back. I'm sorely not used to writing. - loeil


End file.
